


Cave nights

by azgedawarrior



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Echo gets stuck in the black rain with Octavia instead of Ilian, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azgedawarrior/pseuds/azgedawarrior
Summary: Basically Echo and Octavia get caught in the black rain and end up sharing a cave together instead of Ilian.
Relationships: Echo/ Octavia Blake, Echtavia, Octavia Blake & Echo, Octavia Blake/Echo, octecho, redspy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Cave nights

After the fire explosion in the ark Octavia ran out into the forest for some air. She was lucky that she had gotten out of the room with niylah before it combusted into flames with only a few scratches. Niylah had gone to her girlfriend after they were all safely out. Octavia however couldn’t stay she was still hurting from Lincoln’s death and she needed some time away. She covered the hood of her cloak over her head hiding her face as she let tears stream down her sharp features. After a few miles she heard a rattle in the bush and she stopped before narrowing her eyes walking again. A few seconds later she quickly turned holding a knife to Echo’s throat.  
“Why the fuck are you following me?” Octavia asked coldly.  
“I wasn’t. I heard what happened and was on my way to arkadia when I saw you, I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Echo said slightly embarrassed that she was showing that she cared.  
“Why were you hiding in the bush then?” Octavia asked in a less rude tone.  
“What?” Echo asked confused before something rattled in another bush. Octavia looked over her shoulder and a rabbit came hopping out of it. Octavia sighed in relief and removed the blade off Echo’s throat but not letting her guard down.  
“Are you here as some sort of plan to try and kill me again?” Octavia asked still suspicious.  
“No, we both know I never wanted that.” Echo said defensively.  
“True but still. I don’t trust you.” Octavia said narrowing her eyes a little.  
“Well I don’t trust you either. I don’t even know why I came clearly you’re fine. Echo said bitterly starting to walk off. Octavia scoffed before the black rain came. Octavia looked for Echo in panic who was only a few feet behind her with the same expression painted across her face.  
“THERE!” Echo yelled pointing at a cave grabbing Octavia running inside. Once they were inside they stripped out of their clothing leaving them in their undergarments and went to the back washing themselves quickly with the pool of water. Once they were half drenched they calmed down. Octavia then looked over at Echo noticing her curves. Octavia had never really looked at Echo besides in a spiteful type of way. But for the first time she was starting to realize how gorgeous the azgeda spy was. Echo noticed her staring and smirked.  
“Like what you see?” Echo joked.  
“You wish.” Octavia half smiled.  
“For what it’s worth you’re beautiful too.” Echo said smiling lightly making Octavia blush.  
“Who ever said anything about me thinking you’re beautiful.” Octavia said sarcastically.  
“Your eyes.” Echo smiled.  
“Well I guess it’s true that the eyes don’t lie.” Octavia said making Echo slightly blush.  
“I’m sorry about what I said earlier it’s not that I don’t trust you I’m sure I could, I just don’t want previous said experiences happen again.” Octavia said softening her expressions.  
“I understand, I really never wanted to hurt you, I also apologize as well.” Echo said smiling lightly receiving a smile back.  
Octavia then started getting flashbacks of Lincoln and got up.  
“Where are you going?” Echo asked. Octavia then started jogging towards the cave entrance letting her arms drop out to her sides holding them out slightly and Echo got up running after her picking her up by the waist dragging her back inside. Octavia kicked and hit her and once she freed her grasp she tried to scramble away again before Echo jumped on her.  
“Octavia no.” Echo said pinning her down.  
“Please I need this.” Octavia cried.  
“I said no. I’m not letting you hurt yourself there’s people that care about you.” Echo said.  
“Oh yeah? Who?” Octavia scoffed.  
“Me, your brother, Clarke, Niylah, and others.” Echo said starting to loosen her grip.  
“You?” Octavia asked.  
“Yes.” Echo answered. Octavia then leaned up and kissed her. Echo hesitated and pulled back.  
“Octavia...” Echo trailed off.  
“Please just make me feel something else.” Octavia cried. Echo nodded and when Octavia kissed her again she let her push her up against one of the walls deepening the kiss. A few moments later Octavia broke the kiss and moved to Echos neck. Echo let out a low moan and carried her to the back of the cave near the fire and laid her fur cloak down and set Octavia on it. She then once again hovered over Octavia kissing her before Octavia moved her hands the the bottom of her bra. Octavia pulled the sports bra up over her breasts making them bounce before taking it completely off of her. Echo gently grabbed one of Octavia’s hands and put it above her head and once she leaned forward Octavia popped one of her breasts into her mouth.  
“Fuck.” Echo moaned caught off guard. Octavia then flipped them continuing to suck on her perfect breasts. Octavia moaned as she shoved more of her breast into her mouth playing with her nipple using her tongue.  
“Mmm Octavia.” Echo moaned moving her hand to Octavia’s covered breast and gave it a gentle but firm squeeze. Octavia smiled and let go of her breast before giving it a long lick. She did the same to the other one giving her nipples one last forceful suck before sitting up her short like underwear completely soaked. Echo flipped them again this time taking off Octavia’s sports bra licking and sucking her breasts and nipples. Octavia heavily moaned as she was pushing Echos face into her breast. Once Echo finished she moved her hand down to the hem of her underwear. Echo looked at Octavia and Octavia bit her lip and nodded letting out a moan as Echo slid down her underwear. Once Echo completely removed them Octavia opened her legs revealing the pink hue of her glistening pussy. Echo felt a throb between her legs and her mouth watered. Echo lowered her head and started licking her folds swallowing her wetness.  
“oh my god you’re so wet.” Echo moaned.  
“Ffuuckk.” Octavia whined opening her legs more watching Echo briefly. Echo then moved her tongue to Octavia’s clit.  
“OH SHIT!” Octavia whined.  
“How many fingers do you want?” Echo asked.  
“Two.” Octavia breathed.  
Echo smiled and started sucking on her clit and pumped two fingers into her. Octavia lightly gripped her hair and Echo started thrusting deeper and faster.  
“Ffuuck just like that don’t stop that’s so good.”Octavia moaned.  
Echo smiled lightly continuing to thrust and suck pleased with Octavia’s escalating moans. Echo then felt Octavias walls closing in.  
“Oh yeah? Are you gonna cum for me?” Echo taunted.  
“Fuck yes fuck I want to.” Octavia moaned. Echo smiled and pushed in another finger curling them making Octavia yell.  
“OH FUUCCCKKK!” Octavia moaned tightening her grip on Echo’s hair leading Echo to thrust harder.  
“Oh my god oh my god please can I cum?” Octavia whined.  
“Yes.” Echo said letting Octavia cum all over her fingers licking up the mess and sucking her fingers clean after Octavia came down from her orgasm. Octavia whimpered and then flipped them and kissed her.  
“God you’re so amazing at sex.” Octavia said breathlessly. Echo laughed lightly looking up at her and Octavia gave a soft smile back. Echo saw the tint of sadness in her eyes and spoke.  
“I know you’re still hurt, Lincoln was a good man he was lucky to have you.” Echo said watching Octavia slightly blush. Octavia swore she saw Echo’s eyes sparkle in the dim light and she passionately kissed her again tasting herself making her smile before breaking it.  
“Do you mind if I-“ Octavia cut herself off moving her hand to the hem of her underwear.  
“No. I mean like no I don’t mind.” Echo said clarifying herself giggling a bit. Octavia smiled and pulled off her underwear now the both of them completely naked. Echo spread her legs for Octavia and Octavia’s mouth watered at the sight of her pink folds. Octavia lowered her head between her thighs resting her hands on the tips of Echos thighs before darting her tongue out giving her folds a long lick.  
“Fuuuck.” Echo moaned gripping the cloak. Octavia moved her tongue to her entrance collecting her wetness and swallowing it before moving some around the base of her clit.  
Echo moaned right before Octavia started sucking directly on her clit.  
“Shit.” Echo let herself whine.  
After a few moments Octavia smiled moving her hand to her clit moving her tongue to her entrance. Echo moaned again a little louder this time. As Octavia was licking her entrance and rubbing her clit in tight circles with her hand. Echo was almost about cum before Octavia shoved three fingers into her returning her tongue back to her clit flicking it up and down.  
“Oh FUCK mngh.” Echo whined watching Octavia. Octavia then curled her fingers and started thrusting faster and Echo started closing around her fingers.  
“Fuck Echo cum for me.” Octavia moaned.  
Echo let out a loud muffled moan trying to keep her volume down before releasing around her fingers. Octavia smiled as she watched Echo come down from her orgasm withdrawing her fingers sucking them clean.  
“You’re so perfect.” Octavia said admiring her body.  
“We both know that’s not true.” Echo said panting. Octavia licked up the rest of the cum between her thighs giving her pussy a long lick before speaking again.  
“Thank you for this. You didn’t have to.” Octavia said sitting on Echos stomach.  
“You’re welcome, thank you as well.” Echo said lightly smirking caressing her cheek.  
“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Octavia asked leaning into Echo’s hand.  
“As are you.” Echo said and Octavia smiled and laid down next to Echo unbothered by their nudeness and closeness.  
“If you ever want to talk to anyone Octavia I’m here.” Echo said turning looking at her.  
“Thank you, likewise.” Octavia said before continuing.  
“It just hurts sometimes but I’m sure I’m gonna get over it at some point.” Octavia said quickly mumbling. Echo placed her hand on Octavia’s cheek and kissed her again.  
“Octavia it’s okay to feel emotion and have feelings. It’ll get better I know it doesn’t feel like it but it will just don’t force it. You don’t always have to be so strong all the time you’re human like the rest of us.” Echo said seriously touching noses. Octavia then moved back on top of her and started kissing her passionately before the rain stopped. Octavia broke the kiss and smiled at Echo.  
“It stopped.” Echo said smiling lightly back.  
“Does that mean this- whatever is between us is over?” Octavia asked looking down at Echo.  
“Only if you want it to be.” Echo smiled.  
“I don’t.” Octavia said looking at her with puppy eyes.  
“Me either.” Echo said kissing her quickly before speaking again.  
“I know things were tense between us but I don’t want you to feel like I ever hated you because I never did. I know it wasn’t the same the other way around but I just wanted you to know.” Echo said.  
“I didn’t hate you Echo, I was angry and held a grudge that I never should have it was my fault. I was the one who walked into your sword like a fucking idiot. But nonetheless you haven’t done anything to make me hate you, I- I love.. you.” Octavia said struggling with the last three words. Echo looked at her with shock before letting a tear roll down her face sitting up.  
“I love you Okteivia kom skaikru.” Echo said making Octavia smile.  
“You should get back to your people in polis Roan will wonder where you went.” Octavia said sadly.  
“As should you.” Echo nodded before speaking. They both stood up putting their clothes back on. Once they were both dressed Octavia jumped onto Echo’s waist kissing her hard. Before Echo set her back down on her toes with their lips still connected. Octavia then broke the kiss out of breath.  
“May we meet again.” Octavia sadly smiled.  
“May we meet again.” Echo repeated kissing her on her forehead before Octavia set out the fire going their separate ways. Echo looked back at Octavia whilst walking away and Octavia did the same. They smiled at each other continuing to walk looking away and Octavia could feel how red her cheeks were smiling lightly.  
“May we meet again Echo Kom Azgeda.”


End file.
